Tama
by Sanae78
Summary: Ho iniziato a camminare senza quasi accorgermene tenendo stretta al cuore la cosa che mi ha regalato prima di partire.


_La dedico ad Eos75 che ha sempre tanta pazienza con me!_

_Grazie per tutto l' aiuto che mi dai sempre!_

_Sanae78_

_Buona lettura a tutti!_

_Sanae78_

"**Tama"**

di Sanae78

Ho iniziato a camminare senza quasi accorgermene tenendo stretta al cuore la cosa che mi ha regalato prima di partire.

Non so nemmeno dove mi sto dirigendo ed il mio viso è ancora rigato dalle lacrime.

Mi ha lasciato il suo pallone, la cosa più cara al mondo per lui.

Sopraggiungeva il pullman e d' istinto c' eravamo entrambi girati a guardarlo, poi d' un tratto lui si è chinato e me l' ha messo tra le mani.

E' partito!

Ormai è partito!

E' salito sull' autobus e adesso si trova sulla strada per l' aeroporto.

La cosa che più temevo al mondo è accaduta!

Ne sono sempre stata consapevole, ma nonostante questo sto male.

Non mi aspettavo che partisse così presto!

In cuor mio speravo che questo momento giungesse il più tardi possibile.

Ieri sera mi ha telefonato per dirmi che sarebbe partito per il Brasile l' indomani mattina.

Ha voluto salutare solo a me e per questo mi sono commossa.

Ma non voleva solo salutarmi, mi ha chiamata per lasciarmi libera e mi ha detto '_Addio_'.

Che rabbia! Non mi ha lasciato nemmeno la possibilità di rispondergli, perché ha subito riattaccato.

Volevo dirgli '_Arrivederci_' e che l' avrei aspettato.

Lo so che quando sarà in Brasile dovrà concentrarsi sul calcio per diventare in breve tempo un calciatore professionista.

Ma poi tornerà e io lo aspetterò!

Sono corsa in camera gettandomi sul letto piangendo.

Che potevo fare!

Mi sono alzata di scatto ed ho aperto il mio armadio, dove in fondo in basso sulla sinistra, vi era riposta con cura una busta marrone.

L' ho tirata fuori, mi sono seduta sul letto e mi sono messa ad osservarla.

Avevo deciso che gliel' avrei data l' indomani mattina alla fermata e non m' importava anche se lui aveva detto che non desiderava essere salutato da nessuno.

Sarei stata lì in tempo per la prima corsa della corriera.

Era un dono per Tsubasa, conteneva un paio di scarpini nuovi che avevo scelto con cura e acquistato con i miei risparmi.

Osservandolo mentre si allenava coi ragazzi del primo e del secondo anno, avevo notato che le sue scarpe erano ormai parecchio rovinate.

Tanto anche se l' avessi richiamato, forse si sarebbe fatto negare e comunque m' importava solo di rivederlo.

Non sono nemmeno riuscita a dormire stanotte, perché avevo paura di non arrivare il tempo!

Ho dovuto fare forza su me stessa per non recarmi dopo la telefonata a casa sua.

Anche lui deve aver avuto un sonno agitato.

Mentre parlava al telefono, capivo che stava soffrendo e che per lui era stato un grosso sacrificio dover decidere di rinunciare a me e al nostro amore.

Ma è sempre stato chiaro e sincero con me e certo a soli quindici anni non avrebbe potuto chiedermi di seguirlo.

Sarebbe stata una cosa impensabile!

Mi sono alzata alle sei e sono corsa lì, dove lui doveva arrivare.

Volevo fargli capire quanto gli volessi bene e anche se apprezzassi il suo gesto generoso non volevo rinunciare né a lui né a noi.

Non avrei mai potuto anche solo immaginare d' innamorarmi di qualcun' altro!

E' arrivato di corsa calciando il suo caro amico pallone ed io l' ho accolto con un sorriso.

Gli ho dato il pacchetto e lui l' ha preso ringraziandomi.

Chissà quando ci rivedremo!

Sto passando vicino ad una vetrina, scorgo il mio riflesso e mi giro per guardarmi.

Mi fermo.

Tsubasa non vorrebbe vedermi piangere ed asciugo le lacrime con la mano destra.

Come sono diversa da quando ci siamo conosciuti!

Prima ero un maschiaccio a volte un po' troppo prepotente, mentre adesso sono una signorina aggraziata che indossa la gonna.

Ma sbaglio!

Non sono cambiata, sono sempre la stessa, sono solo più matura!

Guardo il pallone che ho tra le mani ed inizio a capire quello che è successo.

Tsubasa andandosene mi ha detto '_Ciao!_' e questo significa che ha capito il mio gesto.

Ma che significa questo pallone, questa '_tama_'!

L' emozione è talmente forte e non appena ne prendo consapevolezza mi si dipinge un grande sorriso sul viso ed i miei occhi ridiventano lucidi.

Tsubasa mi ha lasciato il suo cuore ed io lo custodirò finché potremo stare di nuovo insieme.

Il suo è un grande pegno d' amore che custodirò come un tesoro.

Lascio cadere la palla e agganciandola col piede destro la faccio rimbalzare in alto afferrandola con le mani e dicendole: '"_Non sai quanto tu sia importante per me! Ora siamo amiche e rimarrai con me aspettando Tsubasa_!"

Mi sento di nuovo ottimista e posso continuare a sperare.

Io e Tsubasa ci amiamo e forse un giorno faremo parte di un unico sogno.

Credo veramente in quello che gli ho detto, Tsubasa deve realizzare il suo sogno ed io dal Giappone tiferò sempre per lui!

Ritorno alla vita reale, è tardi!

Stamattina uscivano i risultati dell' esame di ammissione, come sarò andata!

Mi appoggio la palla sui piedi e mi metto a correre calciandola verso la scuola.

Quando arrivo, davanti al tabellone noto una gran massa di studenti, tra cui i miei amici della Nankatsu.

Hanno tutti i visi contenti ed Ishizaki si punzecchia con Urabe come al solito.

Devono aver ammesso anche loro, perché adesso stanno saltando come due matti gridando che sono nell' elenco delle riserve.

Ma che fanno!

Si sono diretti verso gli altri studenti per convincergli a cedergli il posto!

Non posso ... non ci riesco ... mi scappa da ridere!

Rido così forte che tutti si girano a guardarmi!

I loro volti diventano seri.

Guardandomi hanno compreso quello che è accaduto.

Yukari mi si avvicina e mi abbraccia e anche gli altri mi circondano.

Sono preoccupati per me!

Il pallone intanto si allontana e grido: "_Il palloneee_!"

Ishizaki va a recuperalo,lo raccoglie e me lo ripassa immediatamente.

Mi libero dal caldo abbraccio della mia amica, lo riafferro e lo stringo forte forte, chiudo per un attimo gli occhi, li riapro e dico: "_E' partito poco fa_!"

Sono tutti senza parole e non sopporto di vederli così, quindi sorrido e gli dico: "_Tsubasa adesso cercherà di realizzare il suo sogno e sono sicura che ce la farà! Ora tocca a noi impegnarci, perché lui tornerà ed insieme realizzeremo altri sogni!_"

Yukari mi si avvicina sussurrandomi all' orecchio: "_Sei stata ammessa anche tu_!"

Adesso sorridono anche loro.

Sono circondata da tante persone che mi vogliono bene ed insieme a loro andrò avanti!

**FINE**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
